ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Grafito
El grafito es una de las formas alotrópicas en las que se puede presentar el carbono junto al diamante, los fulerenos y los nanotubos. Fue nombrado por Abraham Gottlob Werner en el año 1789 y el término grafito deriva del griego γραφειν (graphein) que significa escribir. También se denomina plumbagina y plomo negro. El grafito se encuentra en yacimientos naturales y se puede extraer, pero también se produce artificialmente. El principal productor mundial de grafito es China, seguido de India y Brasil. Estructura thumb|Estructura atómica del grafito. En el grafito los átomos de carbono presentan hibridación sp2, esto significa que forma tres enlaces covalentes en el mismo plano a un ángulo de 120º (estructura hexagonal) y que un orbital Π perpendicular a ese plano quede libre (estos orbitales deslocalizados son fundamentales para definir el comportamiento eléctrico del grafito). El enlace covalente entre los átomos de una capa es extremadamente fuerte, sin embargo las uniones entre las diferentes capas se realizan por fuerzas de Van der Waals e interacciones entre los orbitales Π, y son mucho más débiles. Se podría decir que el grafito son varias capas de grafeno montadas. Esta estructura laminar hace que el grafito sea un material marcadamente anisótropo. Propiedades Es de color negro con brillo metálico, refractario y se exfolia con facilidad. En la dirección perpendicular a las capas presenta una conductividad de la electricidad baja y que aumenta con la temperatura, comportándose pues como un semiconductor. A lo largo de las capas la conductividad es mayor y aumenta proporcionalmente a la temperatura, comportándose como un conductor semimetálico. Aplicaciones *El grafito es un material refractario y se emplea en ladrillos, crisoles, etc. El carbono, el grafito, es utilizado en muchas aplicaciones refractarias, particularmente cuando no hay oxígeno fácilmente disponible. Estos materiales refractarios incluyen la circonia (ZrO2), el circón (ZrO2.SiO2) y una diversidad de nitruros, carburos y boruros. This end-use begins before 1900 with the graphite crucible used to hold molten metal; this is now a minor part of refractories. In the mid 1980s, the carbon-magnesite brick became important, and a bit later the alumina-graphite shape. Currently the order of importance is alumina-graphite shapes, carbon-magnesite brick, monolithics (gunning and ramming mixes), and then crucibles. Crucibles began using very large flake graphite, and carbon-magnesite brick requiring not quite so large flake graphite; for these and others there is now much more flexibility in size of flake required, and amorphous graphite is no longer restricted to low-end refractories. Alumina-graphite shapes are used as continuous casting ware, such as nozzles and troughs, to convey the molten steel from ladle to mould, and carbon magnesite bricks line steel converters and electric arc furnaces to withstand extreme temperatures. Graphite Blocks are also used in parts of blast furnace linings where the high thermal conductivity of the graphite is critical. High-purity monolithics are often used as a continuous furnace lining instead of the carbon-magnesite bricks. The U.S. and European refractories industry had a crisis in 2000-2003, with an indifferent market for steel and a declining refractory consumption per tonne of steel underlying firm buyouts and many plant closings. Many of the plant closings resulted from the RHI acquisition of Harbison-Walker Refractories; some plants had their equipment auctioned off. Since much of the lost capacity was for carbon-magnesite brick, graphite consumption within refractories area moved towards alumina-graphite shapes and monolithics, and away from the brick. The major source of carbon-magnesite brick is now imports from China. Almost all of the above refractories are used to make steel and account for 75% of refractory consumption; the rest is used by a variety of industries, such as cement. According to the USGS, 2006 U.S. natural graphite consumption in refractories was 11,000 tonnes and in 2005 11,800 tonnes. *El grafito mezclado con una pasta sirve para fabricar lápices. *Es usado en la cerámica de Mata Ortiz de dos formas: como parte mayoritaria de un engobe y aplicado en polvo seco sobre las piezas ya bruñidas. En ambos casos dejan secar las piezas para después volverlas a bruñir. Se usa en cerámica desde la antigüedad, por diversas culturas. *El uso del grafito como tratamiento superficial, se obtienen unos acabados metálicos muy llamativos, se suele aplicar entre los buganda de Uganda con mantequilla de cacahuete, y van destinados especialmente para la realeza. La técnica se usa como contraste también en Zimbabwe y Sudáfrica. Cerámica: Sus técnicas tradicionales en todo el mundo. Escrito por Bryan Sentance, Mercedes Polledo Carreño. pg 134. *Graphite es usado en el 4th millennium B.C. Cultura de Boian para crear cerámica decorada en el neolítico en el sureste de Europa, en la región balcánica. Archivo:Museum Quintana - Urnenfelderzeit Gefäß.jpg|Museo Quintana. Cultura de los Campos de Urnas ( 1100-800 BC ): Cerámica bruñida con grafito. Archivo:Vaso de cerámica campaniense con grafito.JPG|Vaso de cerámica campaniense con grafito en escritura cursiva en latín, depositado en el Museo Arqueológico Provincial de Huesca Archivo:El Puig.Ceramica-grafitos.jpg|Cerámica con grafitos del yacimiento de El Puig en Alcoy, Alicante. Obtención de grafito Se puede obtener el grafito de las pilas de petaca de 4,5 voltios Obtención de grafito. Otras formas relacionadas Existen otras formas llamadas de carbón amorfo que tienen una estructura relacionada con la del grafito: *Carbón vegetal y carbón activado *Negro de humo u hollín *Grafeno Enlaces externos *http://www.phy.mtu.edu/~jaszczak/graphite.html The Graphite Page * Web con mucha información sobre el grafito * Grafito Foro de Manises. Categoría:Alótropos Categoría:Minerales elementos Categoría:Materiales reciclables Categoría:Carbono Categoría:Sistema hexagonal Categoría:grafito Categoría:Refractario Categoría:Cultura de Boian Categoría:Cultura de Boian